


花火节

by lingerer022



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 花火节
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingerer022/pseuds/lingerer022
Summary: 麻雀，麻雀……





	花火节

麻雀，麻雀……  
半藏念叨着这个名字，从书案上抬起了头。正在院子里练习剑术的源氏正专注地凝视着眼前的稻草人，十七八岁的年龄已经让他长得有些成年男子的模样了，就算岛田家的管家不特意来禀报，半藏都能猜想到他的弟弟源氏会是班级里最受欢迎的人之一。

“哥哥？”源氏摘下银质护额转过头，还未来得及擦去的汗珠顺着额角滑落进训练服的衣襟里，身上完全浸湿的衣服将这渐渐展露出成年男性魅力的身体，隐隐约约地展露出来。  
半藏轻轻地“嗯”了一声，缓缓地将自己的目光从他弟弟身上挪开——这看起来很自然，也很从容，就像是一个兄长该有的样子。  
“哥哥已经考虑好了？”  
“嗯？”  
“哥！我在说夏日祭的事情。”  
稳重这个词可能永远都入不了源氏的人生词典中，仅仅是几步路的时间，即将步入成年男性领域的家伙又再度跌回到少年心性的范畴。半藏皱起眉头看着满脸委屈的弟弟，不着痕迹地从那只满是汗渍的手里扯回了自己的衣袖。  
“不去。”岛田家稳重的少主拒绝得很干脆。

兄弟俩之间不欢而散的话题永远都不会少。半藏有时候不明白这究竟是因为他们血缘中的相似所造成的，还是因为不同的成长轨迹所造成……  
但无论答案是什么，他确信着一点：麻雀如果想要拥有自由就必须有无垠的蓝天，而这世道不会有平白无故出现的蓝天和净土。

“你自己注意安全。”半藏放下手中的笔，将岛田家的“生意收据”放进了浴衣的袖子里。随后他正了正腰间的黄褐色带子，连一个眼神交流的机会都没有给源氏，便走进了岛田大宅的深处——那是源氏绝不可以进去的、只属于岛田家主或是未来家主的房间。  
这或许就是源氏和半藏之间无法跨越的距离。  
源氏低下头，坐到了刚才半藏所坐的地方。那位置有些余温，但却淡得就像是半藏本人。年轻的大男孩肖想着刚才半藏低眉书写的样子，忍不住拿手背贴上了他哥哥刚才倚靠过的地方——好吧，他必须得承认，在刚才训练的时候他有三十七次在用余光偷看半藏。

夏日炎炎的风带着焦躁的情愫吹向发热的头脑，源氏也说不清楚那种感觉是什么时候滋生在心中的。那不同于和女孩子们玩耍在一起的心境，也不同于他和朋友一起看A片时对于里面女优的心思……不，不对，有些地方好像又有点相似？  
究竟是什么呢？哥哥会知道吗？  
“问问哥哥吧……”源氏摊开手掌，他看着那上面断裂的生命线回想起刚才的画面自言自语道，“他一定知道。”  
是的，半藏一定知道。  
因为源氏偷看到那唯一一次半藏偷看自己弟弟时的表情。

 

周末的夏日祭让很多年轻人都很兴奋，这反倒让岛田大宅更加冷清了。半藏坐在长廊下像是和这个节日完全没有关系，岛田家的管家这时候匆匆忙忙地从下头跑了上来，他看起来有些慌张，他说：“少……少主，请您去庭院看看。”  
半藏也没多问什么，卷起浴衣的下摆，直接穿上木屐踏上了去庭院的石子路。  
不过，等到他到了那边后，才有些后悔没有问管家缘由。

“哥哥！哥哥！”穿着浴衣，头上顶着面具的源氏兴奋地站在原地冲半藏招手，炒面摊子、捞金鱼摊子、苹果糖摊子……这些在庙会上该有的传统摊位，竟然都出现在了岛田家的庭院中。半藏黑着脸指了指那不该出现的东西，眼神中有些恼火，岛田家的管家赶紧低下头鞠了一个又一个躬，就差要当场切腹。  
“算了，你们明天来收拾。”半藏无奈地摆了摆手，下属们如释重负地逃出了大宅子。

“怎么了？不好吗？哥哥不是讨厌人多吗？这样就是我们两个人的夏日祭了！”  
“……”看着源氏突然凑近的脸，半藏一时之间竟发不出怒火。他顺手嫌弃地推开源氏过近的脸，往前走了两步，源氏却立马亦步亦趋地跟在他身后，几乎是贴着半藏的后背和耳朵在问：“到底怎么了？”  
夏日的热风混合着青年身上的味道，像是烈火般灼烧在皮肤上。常年习武起的茧子显得是那么弱不禁风，还没怎么防护，就让其不经意间钻进了心底。

“闭嘴！好好说话！”半藏恼怒地推了源氏一把，而源氏无辜地眨了眨眼睛，他指了指自己问：“哥哥到底让我闭嘴，还是好好说话？”  
“……”  
“哥哥？”  
“源氏，你到底想做什么？”  
“我想和哥哥穿着浴衣，一起逛庙会，看烟花……”源氏说着说着就不由自主地看向了半藏身侧的手，他忽地想起那些在庙会上手牵着手的人们，于是便又加上了一句，“还想和哥哥手牵着手。”  
“源氏，你脑袋还正常吗？”  
“可是我们小时候不就一直牵着手吗！”  
“你已经不再是三岁的源氏了！”  
“可我还是你的源氏！你知道我在说什么！”  
“你……”  
“我喜……”  
“闭嘴！”

半藏喘着粗气，几乎是用呵斥截断了源氏的话，琥珀色的眼眸在黑暗中是那么黯淡。源氏看着半藏张了张嘴，最终却什么都没说出口，他垂着头、摘下头顶上的面具，用其遮掩住了整张脸后，闷闷的声音才带着哽咽从后缓慢地传出，他说：“你明明和我有一样的感情。”  
“……”  
“我看到了！哥哥看我的眼神，就和我看你时是一样的！”  
“……”  
“哥！”

半藏闭起了眼睛，仰头看着乌云蔽月的黑夜，他从未在任何时刻觉得他和源氏的血缘有如此相近的关系——直到今天，直到今天他才知道他和他弟弟源氏有多么的相似。  
同样的固执、同样的不肯退让……以及同样地爱上自己的亲兄弟。  
遗传真是可怕。

雨滴毫无预兆地落下，一点点在两人的脸上化开。  
半藏上前了两步，抬手将源氏脸上的面具摘下，一张沮丧的脸如预料中那般那么难看：“我怎么会有你这么个没出息的弟弟？”雨水顺着两人的面颊一同滴落在地面，宅子外面因为大雨而噪杂起来的声音很混乱，却完全影响不了他们。  
源氏看着半藏同样狼狈的脸笑出了声。他捧着半藏的右侧脸凑了上去，鼻尖试探性地触碰了两下半藏的后，过长的眼睫毛上续出了水珠，在第三次鼻尖与鼻尖碰撞时，它顺势滴落在两人的唇瓣上。  
“我喜欢……”  
在最后一个字没有出现前，沾着雨露的唇就紧紧地贴在了一起，没有技巧、没有深入，只是像两个本就该在一起的存在般，相互依恋着紧密贴合。  
湮没在雨声中的告白没有被源氏说出口，这是半藏最后的固执己见。

夏日的晚风吹响了源氏挂在长廊下的风铃，雪白的纸片在小瓷珠的牵引下，摇摇晃晃地扭动出奇怪的姿态，没有人会在黑暗中看得见写在上面的小字。  
半藏  
我喜欢你  
——这是源氏的执着。

 

穿着湿漉漉浴衣、在自家“夏日祭”中的两位岛田公子紧握的手此时越缠越紧，第一次接吻后分开，源氏手里拿着还没吃完的苹果糖侧脸看着家中新添的盆栽，而半藏则别过脸看着另外一边的水塘。  
锦鲤摆动着尾巴掀起了一个小小的水花，五指相扣的相连处传来了异样的瘙痒，刮在人心上，直叫人惹不住上翘起嘴角。

“嗙！”四散的绚烂火光昭示着夏日祭最后的重头戏即将开始，经历过大雨的人们都显得有些狼狈。倒是有些人显得意气风发，他毫不顾忌湿滑的触感，牢牢地将手心里的另一半抓在手中，随后他咬下一口苹果糖送进了另外一张嘴里，那快要令人融化的甜度使得冷淡的岛田少主从此喜欢上了甜食。

-end-


End file.
